


Say Anything

by rndmnwierd



Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: They were sixteen and in love.Written for the Last Lapidot Week
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719997
Kudos: 31





	Say Anything

The music was so loud that Peridot could hear it even through her bedroom window, rattling the pane slightly. Giving an aggravated sigh, Peridot turned to see what all the ruckus was, spotting her neighbor, Lapis Lazuli, standing in the yard under her window holding a speaker above her head like some eighties romance movie. The sight was only enhanced by the rain pouring down and drenching the other girl’s simple one piece dress.

The absolute shock of the sight took Peridot aback for a moment as she stared at the determined expression below, framed by blue locks darkened by the water. After she processed what she was looking at, Peridot opened the window and stuck her head out, sheltered from the rain by the roof overhang. “What are you doing?!” The ‘you nutcase’ was heavily implied.

Her tone just made Lapis grin, “I’m here for you! Come down and join me.”

Peridot couldn’t help her laugh or the way a smile split her face. Once again, Lapis Lazuli’s absolute absurdity just got to her, “It’s the middle of a rainstorm, you clod!” 

She was already reaching for her hoodie though, closing the window so she could go inside and slip back into her jeans and shoes from that day. Figures Lapis would take advantage of the time both their parents were out to pull some silly, romantic stunt like this. The rain was warm in the summer night as Peridot burst out the front door and bounded out onto her lawn, nearly slipping in her haste to join her friend.

Lapis grinned at her, reaching out her hands in a clear invitation, one that Peridot took up eagerly. “Why are you wearing all these clothes?” She asked, pulling Peridot into a twirl, before reaching up to tug the hood off her head.

“Ah! I didn’t want to get too wet.” Peridot protested, hands coming up to grip Lapis’s. They both paused, looking at each other in the lights of the neighborhood.

“That’s the whole point.” Lapis smiled softly, then began to sing along with the music still coming from her speaker, “‘Come on, baby, lemme show you what you need. Come on, honey, lemme show you what I want,’” Her hands lowered Peridot’s hood without resistance, “‘Give into me tonight, I’ll take the lead~’”

She helped strip Peridot out of her hoodie, throwing it in the direction of the front porch, then bent to do the same with her shoes. Once Peridot was in just a t-shirt and her jeans, Lapis stood up straight and took Peridot in her arms, swaying them to the beat of the music while softly singing all the romantic lyrics in her ear.

When the beat picked up, they pulled away enough to break into a more energetic dance, twirling each other, hands in the air, hips moving. Neither could stop laughing or touching each other and it was the most perfect time Peridot could ever remember. Even when they tripped over each other and ended up rolling through a puddle together and Peridot was sure her jeans were chafing her thighs. 

The way Lapis’s lips tasted in the rain made everything worth it.


End file.
